


Your Mess My Pleasure

by Ben_Swolos_Right_Peck, Saklani



Series: Breaking in a General [6]
Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Anal Sex, Aphrodisiacs, Bathing/Washing, Bondage, Dark Poe Dameron, Drug Use, Dry Orgasm, Dubious Consent, First Order Poe Dameron, Gags, Hand Jobs, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Recreational Drug Use, Rough Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-31
Updated: 2020-08-31
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:08:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,228
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26222386
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ben_Swolos_Right_Peck/pseuds/Ben_Swolos_Right_Peck, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saklani/pseuds/Saklani
Summary: Commander Poe Dameron comes back from a mission that cost both him and the order a great loss, and now? He needs to take out his frustrations.
Relationships: Poe Dameron/Armitage Hux
Series: Breaking in a General [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1857583
Comments: 2
Kudos: 26





	Your Mess My Pleasure

Things settled quite a bit after the death of Pryde, at least as far as Poe and Hux were concerned. Their sessions continued apace, while Poe kept an eager eye on their approaching holiday. There was still a bit over a month left to wait, but he’d made most of his preparations already and felt quite certain Hux would fall into the plans naturally when they arrived. His baby boy had made that much progress and accepted their relationship more easily than ever. Their professional relationship remained the same as it ever was, if a bit more cordial than it used to be. However, they kept it out of their private relations, as Poe had promised. Mostly. Today had been bad…very bad. The information on the situation the Silver Tie squadron was flying into proved to be completely off. (Poe suspected deliberate sabotage.) Instead of the dozen or so enemy ships they were told to expect, there were over fifty. A trap set deliberately to destroy the most elite group of fighters in the First Order, especially their much hated lead pilot.

They’d come close to succeeding, too, as Poe had used all of his tricks and a few new ones to escape, and he hadn’t been certain when he put the ship into hyperspace if it would actually make it. The ship frizted and sparked and snapped and flamed even as Poe near crashed it into the hanger, with not a single other member of the squadron following. He marched off the ship in as high a dudgeon as he ever allowed himself, helmet clutched in a white-knuckled hand and went to the Medical Bay to have his broken left arm looked at before he did anything else. The report he’d have to make was obvious…since nobody else followed him into the hangar. He made his official report and spent several hours steaming, not taking a shower or changing out of the ruins of his uniform. So, when he finally stormed into Hux’s quarters later that evening, he still wore the ripped outfit and the blood of his wounds.

“Make yourself hard with your hand, with nothing to slick or smooth the way,” he ordered in a harsh tone as he headed toward the anteroom for an array of supplies.

Hux had fallen into a calm of their situation, a change occurring in how they managed each other after that first night of truly having sex. He also wasn't angry with himself anymore outside of their sessions, the burning embarrassment he had felt previously on his off days no longer existed. Hux had set up a mission for his Silver Tie squadron to go forth and complete without a hitch. However, it was the notification at his comm that only a lone pilot, the squad leader had arrived back from the mission and worse for wear at that. His chest had actually _hurt_ when he had found out the news, only relieved when he discovered it was Poe who was the one who arrived.

He had paced his room, hoping to see him soon but didn't dare go searching for him, so the sudden arrival at his room was both reliving and startling at the same time. The sudden entrance and harsh tone made his heart sink, his shoulders hunching slightly in fear as he watched Poe walk to the anteroom. Hux had been the one to set up this mission, to deploy them, maybe Poe was mad at him? Their intelligence had been incorrect but... He quickly moved from his place on the couch, not even having time to finish removing his sleep clothes when he started to stroke himself, pants half way down his legs as he sat kneeling on the floor. He didn't know what Poe had in store for him, but his orders were given and he didn't want to disobey.

Poe brought out a ball gag, a pair of handcuffs, a small bottle of warming lubricant and a plan cock ring to the main room. He glanced at where Hux knelt, stroking himself, and gauged his process. He nodded to himself and pulled a small bottle out of his pocket, opening it with a quick flick of his thumb. He snagged a glass and poured a quick splash of rum in, before adding three drops of the liquid from the bottle. Swirling the mixture around, he downed all of it with a quick toss of his head. Licking the remnants from his lips, he stalked over to Hux and said,”Keep stroking. Open your mouth.” He snagged the ball gag, fitted the red ball into Hux’s open mouth, tight and perfect, and strapped it around the back of his head. He noted the hardness of his cock, decided it would work, and knelt to snap the cock ring around him, tight and firm. “Hands,” he ordered and secured the cuffs around Hux’s narrow wrists. They were not the most brutal of the cuffs, having thin bands of cushion, but they were not the ones purely for play, either.

Poe grabbed the long chain on the cuffs and hauled Hux over the his desk, dragging his torso to lie on the hard, unyielding, cold surface and securing him so he couldn’t move to the edge of the desk. “I almost didn’t make it back today, baby boy,” he said coldly. “I was a minute or two from being so much space dust.” He brought his right hand down with a strong smack across Hux’s ass, leaving a perfect red mark. “I plan to work off the adrenaline and anger of that experience on your ass, baby boy.” He reversed hands and smacked his ass even harder with his left hand. “I am going to fuck you past crying. Maybe even past caring anymore.” A double smack, one with each hand. “And to make sure of that…I’ve dosed myself with the same drug I once gave you. I’ve gone five times almost unstopping with that in my system.” He grabbed Hux’s balls and squeezed, just on the edge of pain. “And all you’re going to be able to do is take it. You’re not going to come tonight. Do you understand?”

Hux didn't dare look up until he saw Poe's feet, only to have Poe put a gag in his mouth, his heart racing suddenly at the fact that he hadn't worn one of these before. He kept stroking however, at least until the tight rubber ring was place on the base of his cock, throbbing at the excitement of the touch. He didn't fight Poe, letting him move him around and place the cuffs, standing and stumbling over to the desk as he was attached and strapped down. He was ass up on his own desk, cheek against the cool table top, nipples now hard from the cold as Poe stood behind him. He whimpered, not knowing if Poe was angry with him or angry with the situation, the first smack hitting his ass and causing him jerk. The second and following smacks after that drew small cries, his cheeks now burning lightly. Poe didn't plan for this to end any time soon, and not only that, but he wasn't allowed to come from this, only to be there for Poe to take his own pleasure. He mumbled around the gag, wanting to tell Poe he was sorry. He had no idea if he was the reason Poe was angry, but he wanted to say sorry anyway.

“Excellent,” Poe said, taking the mumble for the acceptance it was. He gave Hux’s ass one last slap right across both cheeks and settled close behind him. His fingers parted the red cheeks and stroked once over the pretty pink hole. “You’re going to be sorry you’re not wearing a plug right now,” he said. Undoing his pants, he pulled himself out and grabbed the small bottle of warming lube. He slicked himself up with quick, impatient strokes of his hand, a combination of leftover adrenaline, anger, the sight of Hux’s presented ass and the aphrodisiac already circulating in his body. One he was ready, he shoved his two fingers into Hux’s ass without any other preparation. He dug them in deep, spread them wide and pulled them out after only a moment. Grabbing Hux’s hips, Poe shoved right into him, going right through the protestations of the muscle. He didn’t pause but began fucking in and out of Hux’s ass with abandon. He didn’t spare Hux an inch, slamming into him and making him rub and bang against the deck. He rode the power of the drug, which sped up his race to release, making him peak in a first wave of come.

But he didn’t slow down, cock rising almost as soon as he finished the first orgasm, allowing him to fuck Hux right through without even easing the power of his thrusts.

Hux whimpered, his body taut against the desk as Poe quickly prepped him. It wouldn’t be as easy of a fuck today, but Hux also wasn’t a stranger to getting fucked by Poe any longer, almost all their nights together were now a mix of previous activities and sex. He wasn’t as tight as he used to be, but there was still a small burn of being unprepared that night. His body rocked against the desk, his toes curling against the floor as Poe fucked him quick and dirty, it felt both good and unbearable, his dick hanging heavily between his legs without touch. Poe was coming not too long after, the drug as Hux remembered, made things feel heightened. He wasn’t given an opportunity to rest though when Poe kept going, feeling him rock solid inside of him not but a few moments later. He moaned, his cock leaking to the floor, drool on the desk where he laid bent over. He moaned, mumbling out please to the pilot, wishing he could at least rut against the desk in order to get off.

Poe slowed down enough to begin a harder, deeper driving pace, jolting Hux’s body each time. He gritted his teeth in furied energy as he pulled out almost all the way and plowed back in again. This was not about passion or possession, but merely about his need to work out all of his rage, all of his fear, all of the last swirling emotions of nearly being blown out of the sky and joining the black for good. (He knew it would ultimately be his fate, but he hadn’t expected to come so close on this day. “Take it,” he growled. “Take my cock, you fucking cunt. Take it.” He sounded nearly delirious and definitely half-mad with each bitten off word. There was barely any trace of Hux’s Poe or the First Order pilot. This was a man driven to the edge of his wits, pulling himself back thrust by thrust. His second orgasm came just as fast and hard as the first. He laid over Hux’s helpless body and jammed his cock in and in and in and in as the waves took him. His neck strained at the bent back nature of his head, as he experienced the pain-gilt pleasure of the moment. And then he was done again, panting and growling over Hux’s head.

Hux cried out with each thrust, the front of his hips hitting the desk with each one, his dick thumping the drawer almost painfully. He had tears streaming down his face, eyes rolled as all he could do was take it, his hands pulled tightly against the restraints but he couldn’t pull further. This didn’t sound like Poe, not even angry Poe, and it was sort of terrifying in the fact that he had no idea what was in store for him. By the time Poe finished a second time, he was whimpering loudly, almost sobbing against the gag in his mouth, legs shaking and dick hard and dripping underneath him. He looked back as far as he could, seeing Poe taking his time coming too.

Poe closed his eyes and pressed his face to Hux’s neck for a long moment, before he pushed himself free of Hux. He moved and unfastened Hux from the desk, but only to drag him over to the sofa. The rings he’d attached to the sofa kept Hux upright, and Poe swept his legs apart and thrust himself right back inside the dripping channel, cock ready for yet another round, driven by the drugs and his own stamina and libido.

His mind was clearing though, despite the drugs, and this was less a reaming of Hux’s ass then a longer time enjoying it. His hips snapped in a relentless, but slow and deep, rhythm, letting the tight, slick chamber work wonders on his pleasure centers. He groaned a softer set of half-formed words now, mouthing at Hux’s shoulders and nape as he fucked him. There was a little more touch of the regular Poe now, especially in the hand that reached to tug and play with his nipple ring, the physical symbol of Hux’s belonging to him. He’d experienced similar near-death missions before, just barely crawling back with a wounded ship, an injure body and a black mind. But this was the first time he’d had someone like Hux to go to to work out his post-mission emotions and needs. A familiar refuge to sink into and pull him back from the dark. (When he came to, he’d probably give Hux something to reward him for taking this fucking so well, a nice soft thing for his baby boy, after he’d used him so hard.)

Hux panted under Poe, wondering if it was over until he was being unlatched and hoisted up, now on the couch, arms taut and Poe once again sliding inside him. He could feel the change in his mood however, based on his pace and tone it wasn’t as intense as before. He still felt tears run down his face however, his hole already warm with friction and the desire to come was heavy on his mind. With Poe going a bit slower now, he could feel Poe’s cock rub over his prostate, his own cock heavy between his legs as he wished to touch it, to stroke it. The most touch he got was Poe’s hands on his chest, the nipple ring having begun to heal nicely, but there was still a bit of sensitivity in it. He was groaning, his legs shaking as he held himself up and took everything Poe gave to him.

Poe practically gnawed on Hux’s shoulder as he worked his hips, eyes closed. He barely registered the other man’s responses, his heavy breathing and tears, normally things that got Poe going. This wasn’t about his baby boy or even exactly about getting off.

So, he didn’t respond to Hux. But his finger kept plucking, plucking, plucking gently at the nipple ring, almost subconsciously.

On one particularly hard thrust, the sofa moved, both Poe and Hux slide forward with it. But even this did not throw Poe out of his rhythm, only made him shove harder into the other man to get back into the other man’s body. He came for a third time with his teeth buried in Hux’s skin, a little less wildly this time. When he finished this time, he leaned against Hux for a long, long moment, before pulling back to slip out of him. He rested his forehead on the back of Hux’s nape, senses clearer now. He reached down and ran his fingers through the seed dripping out of his baby boy and into his ass cheeks to check his hole.

Hux made a startled noise as they slid forward, his legs having to keep a bit out stretched in order to keep his feet on the floor as Poe continued to thrust into him. His legs shook, his body sweaty as a line of drool hung from his chin. He was rock hard, cock dripping and the desire to come high as Poe continued to fuck him and play with his nipple, his pleasure only rising so high with little to no true attention to his body. He whimpered as Poe came, moaning lightly when they settled and Poe pulled back from him. His hole was pink and swollen, used rough though there was no tearing or blood.

Poe made a low, easy noise and drew away from Hux. He patted his ass a few times and headed to the refresher to wash his face and finally, finally, remove the ruins of his uniform. He tossed everything except for the boots down the chute and grabbed some water to ease his parched throat. Nude, but still sporting his wounds, he wandered back to the living room and stood in front of the sofa on the opposite side of Hux. “Look at me, baby boy. Look how close you came to not having me in your life anymore.” He traced a jagged, but relatively shallow, cut across his left shoulders to just below his collarbone. “The entire squadron save myself is lost, and I will end up answering for why I survived, instead of why we were sent to die. You may understand my upset.”

He stepped forward and touched Hux’s chin, ignoring the drool, and said, “On days like this, I will use you to balance myself out. This will be regular, baby boy, if not that often. Provided there are no more screw-ups like there were today. You serve me. That is how it is. But I do appreciate it, baby boy.”

Hux’s face was a mess, though his reason for crying and shivering weren’t from pain, but from a bout of too much pleasure with no relief. He looked Poe in the face, his green eyes glassy as he nodded, seeing the wounds up and down the man’s form. He had been worried, worried that Poe would be gone when he heard that only one Tie remained. He had no idea that the intelligence they had received had been _that_ bad, bad enough to loose a whole almost an entire high performance squad. He knew there had to be something else in play, potentially a saboteur in their midst. He knew he would have to investigate seeing as this wasn’t the first time this had happened. He nodded again, knowing that Poe needed to vent his frustrations, but he did wish he could at least come, his dick throbbing hard and red, precum slowly dribbling down.

Poe noted the glassy eyes and desperate expression and snorted a little, before closing his eyes at the next pulse of need that swept through him at the behest of the drug. He was starting to feel the day now, the adrenaline and upset mostly worn off now, and his body protesting the strains of all his activities, while also riding the waves of continued pleasure and need. (It was a lot to process, but he’d done similar before.) He moved forward and unhooked Hux again, this time leading him to the bedroom. He cuffed him to the bedpost to kneel on the floor by the head of the bed and climbed on top of the covers himself. Lying back, he reached down to gently sweep his fingers through Hux’s soft red hair. His other hand reached down to lightly grip himself and stroke in lackadaisical fashion.

“I have two left in me, baby boy,” he said. “You best rest while I give you this chance.”

Hux followed with no complaints, stumbling just a bit as his ass was sore and his legs still shaky as he knelt down at the foot of the bed, his arms splayed to the sides connected to the bed. He didn't want to argue with Poe, his body was indeed tired and so he set his head forward, resting it on the edge of the bed. The cool metal floor of his bedroom was nice on his legs, his body feeling hot from the strenuous activities already. He knew tomorrow would be another day of calling off, however he knew that wasn't as upsetting as it used to be. The first time he had called off when Poe had first had sex with him, Hux found that his current crew was still very efficient in their dealings. He left everything up to his closest few officers and things went without a hitch. He moaned lightly, his cock still hard between his legs where he sat, his legs shifting a bit as it gave him _something_ to feel.

“Poor baby boy,” Poe said softly, even as he continued to lightly stroke both Hux’s hair and his own cock. “Feeling that ring are you? Want to come?” He thumbed over the head of his cock and made a low noise of enjoyment. The fire of the drug was beginning to drive him hot and heavy again, everything building to him needing and wanting that perfect little ass again. He rolled to his side and looked down at his shackled lover and ran a hand all the way down his spine to just above his ass. “I want that ass again. I’m practically drooling for it already.” He gestured to his cock, hard and proud again, even though he was about to run dry. “I’ll give you one choice…how do you want me to fuck you this time, hmm? I’ll give you five choices and you nod the number of times you want. First, on the floor, they way you are, with both of us on our knees. Two, shackled to the bureau, standing, and me fucking you from behind and making the thing rattle. Three, shackled face down on the bed and me lying on top of you, fucking down into you. Four, chained on your back to the bed, and I’ll roll you up so your legs are over my shoulders and fuck you that way. Fifth, on your side with me taking you from the side, like we did that first time.” He tilted Hux’s chin up and said, “Nod as many times as you want. Well, up to five.”

Hux moaned from the combination of the fingers carding through his hair, the deep voice of Poe and his own skin against skin as he tried to get the friction against his cock. He looked up to watch Poe, lips swollen around the gag in his mouth, glistening. He had a choice, which he knew any of those choices Poe wouldn’t mind obviously just wanting to fuck him again, but still, he got a choice. There were many benefits to any of those positions, but the one that had the most potential to make him come was the one on his back, Poe’s dick slightly* curved up and would rub on his prostate. Poe couldn’t get upset at him if _Poe_ was the one who made him come could he? He nodded four times, a small whine in his voice at the hope of getting that pleasure.

“Mmm, that is one of your favorite positions, isn’t it, baby boy?” Poe asked and slid off the bed to his feet, cock bouncing. He reached over him and unhooked him from the bedpost, before pulling him up to his feet. More carefully now, he laid Hux on his back and attached him to the bed frame, hands together and arms stretched long. “There you are, baby boy.” He ran his fingers down Hux’s torso, into his happy rail and over the poor, red and unhappy looking erection. “So pretty. All needy and unfulfilled. Poor baby.” He squeezed the head and moved his hand to cup his balls. “But they’re going to stay full tonight.”

Hux followed diligently, only wiggling around when he was finally locked in place once more, Poe’s fingers on him. He whined at the touch, moaning as Poe gripped him tightly, his words that he wasn’t promised to come, in fact he was promised the opposite. He wiggled his hips but soon settled, knowing it was no use at the moment to try and chase any sort of friction just yet, Poe hadn’t even started fucking him yet. He looked at Poe with pleading eyes, though he knew it wouldn’t go far.

“Aw, look at those eyes,” Poe said and thumbed under each of them. “So many tears you’ve shed, baby boy. And you’re not done yet.” He thumbed over Hux’s hole and slid his thumb inside, finding the channel slick and warm, still ready for him. He evil slid the digit in and out of the mess, smiling crudely as he did. “You’re perfect.”

He seized each of Hux’s legs and placed them on his own strong shoulders, before pressing forward to curl the flexible man into a ball. “I rather like this position, too,” he affirmed and eased his ready cock back inside. He pushed forward more and placed his hands on either side of Hux’s shoulders, palms flat to the bed. “I’m going to last longer this time, baby boy,” he promised/threatened/warned. “Just going to take the slow way round.”

Hux squirmed at the little bit of attention, it always bringing an odd feeling to his gut when Poe talked to him so sweetly. He moaned deeply, the position he was crunched into making him feel Poe’s cock deep in his stomach, his own dick hanging hard, uselessly over his own face. His toes curled, the idea that Poe was going to take it _slow_ made him feel so frustrated, letting out a long deep whine of frustration as he felt his arousal thicken.

Poe locked his eyes to Hux’s, making sure to capture his gaze. He didn’t know exactly what was in his own, but thought smug satisfaction might have replaced all of the upset and furor and cloudiness of before. He saw frustration and longing in Hux’s, along with acceptance and more than a hint of pleasure. This fulfilled Poe’s desires as Hux’s dominant, knowing his baby boy would accept and even enjoy this kind of treatment when Poe demanded it.

Hux’s body remained pliant under Poe’s thrusting hips, and he settled into the easy rhythm, not as hard and unyielding as before. This was not a rush for a finish, but finally, a chance for Poe to enjoy, really enjoy, the taking of his baby boy’s body. He made sure to rub over the little gland inside Hux that would continue to spike his pleasure, while simultaneously driving him even higher with unfulfilled need, His arms were strong and held him up with only a slight tremor the longer they moved together. He ducked his head to rest his forehead against Hux’s, keeping their eyes locked. “Taking this so good, baby boy. So good. I know it hurts not to be able to come, but you want to take care of me tonight, don’t you? This is for me. Your master needs this.” He used the word carefully and deliberately and watching for response

Hux was moaning hard, eyes locked with Poe's as he stared down at him. He could barely breath, his body crunched in half and Poe shoving his cock so far in him he could practically feel it in his chest. His hands gripped the chains of his bindings as he needed something to hold on to, his toes curling up in the air and his hair plastered to his face, a mixture of sweat and drool on his cheeks. His own cock was hard and red, the tip continuously dripping precum as it bobbed, his whole body on fire but yes, _yes_ he wanted to take care of Poe tonight. If it meant Poe would feel better and be happier than _yes_. He nodded, tears streaming down his face.

“Good boy,” Poe praised. “My good boy knows how to please and take care of me. He’s going to get another reward for this. Promise.” He had already given Hux a sucking collar, which allowed him to suckle something similar to Poe’s thumb, when Poe was not there to give him his thumb. At times, he ordered Hux to bed with it, but mostly, he allowed him to use it when he needed and wanted. He grimaced a little as orgasm finally approached again, this one promising a wrack of pain to go with the pleasure. His balls really were a bit wrung out by the previous orgasms and dry orgasm was a bit uncomfortable. But not enough to stop. Fuck no. His hips beat a more furious passion against Hux’s body, pushing him hard into the mattress. He chased his fourth orgasm, which hit him low in his gut, transforming his vocalizations into low, guttural grunts. This one didn’t last as long, but hammered Hux just as hard into the bed.

The sucking collar that Poe had given him had been weird at first, though, Poe having him use it after their sessions had gotten him used to it by now to the point where he once was so stressed he grabbed it for comfort. It was weird to see how his two lives were melding together, somewhere in the middle but not completely together or separate. He knew his neck and back were going to be fairly sore in the morning, his body bent so far his knees were almost touching the sides of his face. He _was_ flexible, and that was the only thing that saved him from hurting so bad in moments like these. His moans were cut off with each thrust, his chest constricted, only able to make small sounds and take short breaths as Poe pounded into him.

He felt Poe orgasm, his movements always changing when he did, but Poe didn't let up just yet. Now he was wishing he had picked a different position, Poe's cock continuously hitting his prostate to the point he saw stars. His vision was starting to get fuzzy, seeing black on the edges of his eyes as they rolled back. The combination of the pose, short breaths and over stimulation had him passing out, his head lulling to the side as he went more boneless than he had before. It took him a good long few seconds to come too, whining as he did so.

Poe eased out of Hux after he passed out and laid him back down on the bed, careful with his limbs. He even released his handcuffs and settled next to his baby boy, one hand on his abdomen, just above the still hard, leaking and unhappy cock. He breathed hard, this last orgasm taking more out of him. He was so close to wanting to sleep, but there was still one more time in him. This he knew, based on lots of experience with the drug. But once he came that final time, he’d be ready for sleep. For once, he planned to initiate sleeping with his Hux himself.

He lifted his head and rubbed under each of Hux’s eyes. “We need to bathe, baby boy. And we’re both not ready to stand in a shower. So, a bath is in order. But-“ and here, he gently tapped Hux’s trapped cock “-can you draw me a bath with this? Can you take care to wash me all over with this?” He paused and bit his lower lip, eyes deep and dark. “If you do a good enough job, I will let you take off the ring before we go to bed together. For I will sleep with you tonight…for awhile, anyway. Nod or shake your head. Be honest with me, baby boy. Can you do this?”

Hux moved his hands closer to himself, rubbing his wrists where the light ring of bruising formed. He still couldn't talk, the gag in his mouth not removed and his lower half was aching, but he nodded. He didn't think he would fail, not wanting to loose out on the opportunity to fall asleep with Poe beside him. It had become something that he enjoyed, on particular intense nights he would ask Poe to stay, get him to lay with him till he fell asleep. He always woke in the morning alone, but that wasn't as bad as having to fall asleep alone. He hoped he could do this, his cock aching bad with need, his desire high but he knew he could do it, nodding.

“Excellent,” Poe said and rubbed their noses together in as close to a kiss as he’d gotten with Hux yet. He reached around and quickly undid Hux’s ball gag, removing it with care. “There. Drink some water before you draw my bath and bring me some, as well.” He lay back into the pillows and placed a hand over his own currently quiescent cock with a light hum. “You know what I like. Not too hot, but nice and warm.” He gave Hux another stroke along his side and flank, before nudging him gently. “Go on, baby boy. After you bring me water, just call me when the bath is ready.” He closed his eyes and shivered as another run of the drug went through his veins.

Hux swallowed and let out a sigh of relief as the gag was removed, his lips swollen and red. He felt his cheeks burn, the nose to nose thing caught him off guard and sent a small shiver of excitement through him but he couldn't figure out why. He pushed up and got off the bed, standing on wobbling feet as he held on, slowly getting his bearings as he made it out the room and to the small mini kitchen were he had the water, grabbing to bottles and came back, handing one to Poe before stepping into the refresher. He downed the bottle in one go, panting as after he finish and started the bath. He had to really focus not to touch himself, his cock still very much rock hard between his legs, bobbing as he walked. He wanted to come so bad, but he knew he couldn't touch himself. He filled the tub and then went back to the door way, clearing his sore throat. "it's ready.." His voice was soft. Only Poe got that voice, the timid, unsure voice of Hux who didn't know what words to use or when to use them.

Poe sipped on his own water more carefully and finished the bottle before sitting up and stretching with a low, sustained groan. “Let us see how you did, baby boy,” he said and headed for the bathroom, stroking one of Hux’s cheeks as he went by him.

He tested the water with one hand and nodded approval. “Once I get in, you will sit in front of me, baby boy. I wish to touch your body for awhile before we wash. Perhaps get myself off in a gentler fashion.” He climbed easily into the luxurious tub (another of his purchases) and leaned against the back. “Come now, baby boy. Right here with me.” He closed his eyes as he waited for Hux to join him, enjoying the warm water on his aching muscles. This was a huge advantage in his current situation, these added luxuries that he could now enjoy through Hux. A pilot, no matter how skilled, would never rate these kinds of quarters. “Perhaps we should install a massage piece to the bath, as well.”

Hux's eyes followed Poe, biting his lip at the soft touch as he passed and watched him test it. He always felt a swell of joy whenever Poe praised him for a job well done, no matter how small the job was. Walking over he stepped in, the warm water on his legs feeling _amazing_ after all that work and exertion, though he hissed slightly as he lowered himself, cock touching the warm water and giving him a renewed sense of arousal. He sat in between Poe's legs in the water, facing him and looking for more command as he had not been given more.

“Well, that’s not what I meant, but it will do,” Poe said with a chuckle, as Hux sat facing the wrong way. He smoothed his hands over Hux’s long legs and rubbed under each knee. “I will have to satisfy myself with just your legs. They are rather nice. I do like them wrapped around me or curled over my shoulders or spread wide in invitation. Lie back and enjoy the water a moment, baby boy. I will tell you when I wish to be washed. And when I want to wash you.”

He allowed them a moment of silence to enjoy the comforts of the water and the situation, before he said, “Tell me what you’re thinking, baby boy. I do love the sight of you with your gag on, but I miss your voice, too. Tell me how you feel.” He didn’t move from his relaxed position, still lazily caressing Hux’s calves and ankles.

Hux's cheeks flushed as he realized he didn't sit how Poe had asked, (then again he hadn't specified.) but Poe wasn't upset so he didn't feel upset. He sat down, pushing his legs out as Poe grabbed them and sunk further into the water, his ass still throbbing against the tub floor, but the warm water felt nice against his cheeks and hole. He moaned, his head now just above the water. He opened his eyes when Poe addressed him again, feeling almost sheepish how they sat, chin dipped into the water as he relaxed. "I....I feel...frustrated..." He wasn't going to lie. "A bit sore.." He looked Poe in the eyes, noting how relaxed he was. "Satisfied but...not."

Poe closed his eyes after catching Hux’s eyes and smiled, for once one that was content and without any hint of danger. The attentions and now the bath were soothing his nature, calming him into something more relaxed willing to be generous. “And what has satisfied you, baby boy?” Poe asked, knowing full well what had not. “I would hear of that.” He moved one foot to press lightly into Hux’s groin, gently teasing. “Tell me, baby boy.” The drugs thrummed a low hum though his veins at the feel of Hux’s erection against his toes and the bottom of his foot. He pressed a little more, taking his own pleasure at the thought of how much Hux must want his own.

Hux let out a moan, feeling Poe's foot press against his crotch, biting his lip at the pressure as it turned in a low whine. "I..I....i liked...ah...the position on..." His head tipped back to rest against the tub. "the bed...." He pushed out, his hands curling into fists under water. His balls felt so tight, dick throbbing and Poe's foot was _not_ helping his case.

“Oh, baby boy,” Poe said with quiet displeasure and pressed his foot into the erection again. He didn’t want to prompt Hux with what he’d hoped he’d say, but Hux had well lowered his chance of persuading Poe to let him come tonight. However, he did allow, “You looked pretty curled up for me. Looking into those eyes while you slobbered all over yourself. I enjoyed that.” He reached for the soap and gestured to Hux. “Come here, baby boy. I would have you wash me off. Straddle my legs and start on my back. Take your time. You can rut against me if you want.” He held out his hand with the soap. “Make up for your words.”

Hux bit his lip harder when Poe pressed again, but almost whined when it was pulled away. Poe had been displeased with his answer, he thought sadly. He pushed up slowly, making his way to straddle Poe in the water, thinking in his mind what answer Poe could have been looking for. He took the soap, pressing himself against Poe's front with his own as his arms wrapped around the pilot. He started to bring the soap across Poe's back, his cock pressed against Poe's stomach which made him moan. Oh, his mind clicked onto what Poe had meant, what he had wanted. "I...I wouldn't have...been like that..." He had his chin resting on Poe's chin, turning it slightly so he was gently biting the skin. "without you...making me like that...satisfied that is...." He swiped the soap over Poe's back again, his other hand lathering the bubbles into the skin, gently using his nails to scratch as he went.

“Oh, baby boy, you do try so hard,” Poe said and stroked over his ass, before giving it a little smack. “And while I appreciate that, I do hate having to ask you directly…” He gave Hux’s pert ass another smack, this one a bit harder. “But I will. And listen well, baby boy, to my question. And think about it.” He eased Hux back to look into his eyes. “I had thought and hoped, baby boy, that what might satisfy you most was to please and satisfy me. To be the one who could do that after a day like today was for me. This…I hoped. But perhaps it is still only your desires that count, hmm?” He looked sad and disapproving both, before he released Hux again. “You may continue to wash me.”

Hux's face as Poe looked him in the eyes went sad, his lip quivering as he realized he had once again gotten the answer wrong. His eyes went glassy, breath hitching as Poe told him to continue washing, leaning back in to rest his head on Poe's shoulder. He washed, but he couldn't help the tears that now streamed down his face. He _had_ wanted to please Poe, he had been proud of himself for being able to last as long as Poe needed and he had even been happy that Poe was feeling better, but he hadn't even thought to think that was what might satisfy himself. He hiccuped, hands moving up to Poe's neck to wash. "i...i-i'm sorry i .." He sniffed. "d-didn't even ...t..think that." He expressed, knowing his truthfulness was more valued than anything. "i..i w-was proud i ...i could m..make you feel better." He swallowed the lump in his throat, Poe's disappointment always seemed to hit him harder than his anger.

“Yes, I know,” Poe said evenly. “Perhaps next time you will. But I am glad you are proud of being able to help me. You did. I will credit you that, baby boy. You have helped me.” He reached up and wiped a few tears from Hux’s face. “And I am glad you feel badly for not understanding my question of you,” he said. “That you want to please me.”

“But you can help make up for your misunderstanding by washing me carefully, baby boy, as I have taught you. And I will wash you in return…but the ring will stay on. You will not get to come tonight as a reminder of how much you still have to learn.” He eased Hux off his lap and rose to his knees to give Hux more access to his body. “Come now.”

Hux took a few strained breaths, his lip still quivering as he nodded, moving back as Poe got to his knees. He took a few more breaths, trying to pull his attention away from his throbbing cock between his legs as he started cleaning again, meticulously as Poe had shown him before. He started on Poe's front, then moved to his legs and then back up to his arms, all the while doing mental exercises in his head to try and pull himself away from his own bodies needs. When he was done, he sat back, looking up at Poe with a waiting expression. Normally by this time his erection would have gone away, but with the ring on it made it almost impossible.

Poe stretched to the ceiling with a contented sigh and then said, “Give me the soap and turn around, baby boy, I’m going to come one last time against that pretty ass and then I’ll clean you thoroughly, including inside.” He noted the still glassy expression and quivering lip and drew the other man to him for a brief squeeze. “You’re still learning. Learning is important. You’ll get it right next time.” He eased Hux around with strong hands and then traced fingers down his spine to his tail bone. Here, he pressed a little more firmly, before parting his cheeks to look him over carefully. “Oh yes,” he purred. “Look at that hole gape for me. Are you empty now, baby boy? Do you need some filling up again?”

Hux complied, turning till his ass was facing Poe and his arms were resting on the edge of the tub. He rested his head on the edge, eyes closing to the feeling of Poe's touch. He nodded.

"y..yes....please.." Looking back to Poe. He knew he wasn't going to come tonight, but at least he could get more of that pleasure and give Poe his pleasure too. If he did good from here on out maybe it would be different next time. He opened his legs more, spreading his knees so there no chance his cock would rub against his legs, which was the last thing he wanted for his neglected groin. "I..I want more...and then...will you lay with me?" He questioned, hoping that would be something he could get. If he couldn't climax, he at least wanted the attention.

Poe had planned just to rut between the open legs of his baby boy, but Hux’s invitation and the spread of his body to allow Poe back inside him gave his cock that last kick it needed to really harden enough to fuck him one last time. He gripped Hux’s hips, angled himself and eased right into the warm, slick passage. He grunted at the sensation, the sheer spark of pleasure along his entire length and then up and down the rest of his body. He nipped at Hux’s neck softly, above his collar line.

“Yes, I will lie with you tonight, baby boy,” Poe promised and picked up a slow, lazy rhythm, just enough to stimulate himself without rush or strain. His final orgasm would probably be a bit on the less pleasant size, since his balls were run dry, but the build would be worth the result. If only the part where he enjoyed his baby boy’s body, slid in deep and savoring his responses. “This is good. Your body is sweet for me. Needy. Even greedy for my cock. If I could, would you like me to just fill your ass and stay, hmm? Lie next to you all night with me stuffing your ass. Mmm, I’d like that, too.”

Hux let out a long throaty moan at the re-entry, his head resting on his arms as his already abused hole was lightly stretched. He was grateful for the slow pace, not knowing if he would have been able to handle the quick, rough thrusts he had gotten earlier. The sound of the water sloshing with their slow movements filled the refresher, Hux's moans not slowing as he no longer held them back like he used too. He nodded at Poe's words, if Poe wanted that, then he wanted that too. "y..yes....i ...i want that....please." His voice was genuine.

Poe chuckled softly at the answer and said, “Well, if I can find a way, perhaps we shall.” He pricked lightly, lightly at the stirrup nipple piercing and traced a circle around the areola. “A comfortable position and a way to keep hard without the desire for climax.” He continued the rhythmic thrusting, spurred on by Hux’s moans and easy acceptance of his dominance. The last of the drug fizzled and popped in his veins, still spurring him on to this last orgasm. “You’re so warm, baby boy. Soft and accepting.” He tugged his torso up to held him tightly, forehead pressed to the back of Hux’s.

Poe closed his eyes to savor the climb, hyper focused on the feel of Hux in his arms, his scent in his nostrils, and the sound of his moans in his ears. “My baby boy,” he said. “Mine. To take what I need from. Solace. Comfort. Pleasure.”

Hux shivered, Poe's softness with him wasn't necessarily a rare thing, but it was always appreciated when it happened. Hux had never experienced softness with anyone else, and even though their situation started out without any, it had morphed into something that provided it during times. He moaned as he was pulled against Poe, his hands gripping the edge of the tub to keep himself up as he felt Poe's breath on his neck. Nodding gently he agreed, yes he was Poe's and Poe could take what he wanted. He didn't mind it anymore, Poe taking, as he was always given something in return unless he had done something bad. Hux had learned that it wasn't hard to follow what Poe wanted him to do, and his mind and body had come to improve because of it. "ahh...y..yes. I..I'm yours...to ...to do as you...please." He whispered out, not having admitted those words before.

The words, unprompted and completely sincere, spiked Poe’s libido to a new high and pitched him right over the edge into a prickly, not completely pleasurable dry climax. But the vow made the entire experience worth the bit of unpleasantness. Almost nothing entered Hux’s body, but Poe certainly tried, bucking into his willing ass with ferocious intention.

Hux’s declaration, his willingness to hand himself over completely to Poe, had one other result, it melted Poe’s upset at his baby boy. Without warning, as soon as his own orgasm trailed off to nothing, he flicked off the ring, took Hux’s surely painful erection in a careful hand and gently stroked him. “You may come for me now, baby boy. You may.”

Hux could feel the renewed pleasure Poe took after he had spoken, a swell of pride inside him from having felt and spoken the right thing. He felt Poe climax, though it wasn't intense as before but still satisfying. He very much expected to be let go and cleaned, but the removal of the ring and Poe's warm hand around his stiff cock sent spikes of pleasure in his gut. He barely lasted a few strokes, his arousal having been at an incline the entire night and thus he fell into his climax easily without fail. His head fell back onto Poe's shoulder, a strangled cry of pleasure and oversensitive pain came from him as he came hard. Ropes of come hit the water, coating Poe's hand and the side of the tub as he shuttered, his body having been on the edge for so long already it hurt to come, but it was so satisfying. He was soon twitching in Poe's grip, the touch too much and is cock both sore and spent in the other man's hand. "Ahh..P..Poe..ahh!" His hands gripped Poe's thighs as he trembled.

Poe held Hux close and tight through his release, whispering, “How beautiful you are in your ecstasy, baby boy. Sweet for me. All mine.” He lightly bit down on Hux’s right earlobe, tugging it with his teeth, even as his hand coaxed all of the last of his seed from his body. “You have promised yourself to me fully. My good boy. Such a good, sweet, lovely boy.” He lay back in the tub and rested Hux’s body back against his chest.

With a foot, he opened the drain of the tub to swirl away the dirty water, before beginning to refill it again with clean, warm water. He cupped Hux’s limp dick in one hand and closed his eyes to allow them both a bit of rest before he cleaned him off and out.

This was a lovely end for a day that had overall gone rather poorly. Except Poe had survived again, beating the odds. And bred his little minx of a General raw to celebrate. Before having the same man promise himself without demand as Poe’s, complete and without question.

“Yes, a reward,” he murmured. “I will find something suitable for you.”

Hux relaxed into Poe, his body sore and spent after such a session between the two. He rested boneless against Poe, shivering lightly at the lack of water until once again it was full. He felt completely spent, his hole and cock throbbing in tandem from use and exhaustion. He moaned lightly, turning his head to rest it on Poe more as they now relaxed in the once again warm water. He didn't know what Poe would deem a reward, but he desired it anyway, his hands resting on Poe's thighs, gripping them to have something to hold. "Okay..." He said in reply. "thank you..."

Poe hummed under his breath at the thanks, warmed further by them. He lightly squeezed Hux’s cock, his property, and said, “You are welcome, baby boy. If you enjoyed that, I’ll be making you very thankful a lot. Now, be still a few moments and then we can finish cleaning and get some sleep. You’ve earned that, too.” He nuzzled under his hairline and lightly brushed his mouth over the spot.

Hux relaxed, allowing Poe to do as he pleased as they laid in the tub, moving when he had to. His movements were sluggish, his body tired and the prospect of just sleeping next to Poe was the only thing on his mind as he was manipulated and cleaned down. He toweled down Poe sleepily, his body almost pressing against the man as he worked before Poe returned the favor and the two of them sauntered towards the bed. Hux pulled himself up, his body feeling like lead as he fell to the comfort of the mattress awaiting Poe.

Poe stretched his nude body a few times as he watched Hux crawl into the bed. He smiled as Hux settled on his right side, the nipple piercing away from brushing the mattress. The other man looked delectable where he lay, perfect in every way Poe wanted.

He climbed on to the bed and pressed himself along the length of his baby boy, sliding one arm under his head and the other about his waist. He cradled him and surrounded him in a protective and possessive manner.

“Sleep, baby boy. You are safe with me.”

Hux moaned lightly as Poe pressed himself against him, his eyes getting heavy. In a bout of need, he reached for Poe's wrist, pulling it up to his face as he stuck Poe's thumb in his mouth before getting truly relaxed, his eyes finally closing shut.

Poe smiled to himself even more as Hux seized his hand and took his thumb. He could scold Hux for demanding his thumb in that manner, but it pleased him too much to do so. He simply curled his hand and arranged his arm into a more comfortable position and closed his eyes to rest.


End file.
